Ishaan ate 2 slices of pizza. William ate 2 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 4 slices of pizza with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 9 slices. They ate ${4}$ out of $9$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{9}$ of the pizza.